Tsuki Tendo
Naam: Tsuki Tendo Geboortedatum: 3/05/1995 Relatie: Kyoya Tategami Uiterlijk: Tsuki is meisje dat dankzij haar lange benen ook lang oogt. Ze is zeer bleek, zelfs op plekken waar zonlicht haar vaak genoeg kan raken dankzij haar t-shirts. Ze heeft een ovaal-rond gezicht met grote groen-bruine ogen. Haar oranje haren zijn middenlang tot aan haar onderrug en vallen in hun vaste vorm rond haar gezicht. Ze komt over als iemand die licht ontvlambaar en eigenwijs is. Ze draagt jeansbroeken en lange t-shirts in haar vrije tijd en een witte of groene haarband om haar pony uit haar ogen te houden. Voor haar rollen doet ze ook wel korte rokken aan. Persoonlijkheid: Optimistisch en jong van geest zoals de meeste haar beschrijven. Ook is ze impulsief en doet ze vrijwel altijd haar eigen zin. Ze leeft op zichzelf en heeft weinig of geen conatct met haar ouders. Ze veegt de meeste regels aan haar laars, maar denkt altijd aan de anderen. Ze heeft een groot hart en weet zich overal uit te redden met een smoesje of dergelijke. Haar vriendinnen zijn heilig en ook haar broer mag geen haarworden gekrenkt. Als ze zich schaamt voor haar gevoelens zal ze ook alles ontkennen en zwijgen als een graf. Ze kan roekeloos zijn waardoor ze meestal uit een studio gezet word, maar ze wist zich steeds te redden. Geschiedenis: Tsuki is geboren op 3 mei in Minatoku, Japan. Haar moeder had heel haar toekomst al uitgestippeld en tot haar broer werd geboren heeft ze ook altijd dat pad gevolgt. Haar broer zorgde voor een hele verandering. Ze begon een dagdromer te worden en wilde actrice worden. Op haar zevenste kreeg ze haar eerste grote rol: Ze speelde in haar eentje een tweeling in de film. "Shīkuretto· Tsuin" oftewel "Het Tweeling Geheim". Deze was een daverend succes en algauw trok ze de aandacht van vele bekende regisseurs waaronder één mysterieuze genaamd Satoshi. Hij bood haar een contract aan voor 2 jaar in zijn serie. "Tsukiakari" oftewel 'Maneschijn'. Dat ging over een meisje dat onzichtbaar kon worden met de kracht van de maan en een jongen moest vinden dat haar nam zoals ze is. Na die twee jaar werd ze met een berg schulden de straat op gezet. Op dat moment was ze 12 jaar en niet in staat zichzelf te onderhouden. Ze nam een geheim baantje in een kleding winkel en kon al haar schulden afbetalen. Dit deed ze tot ze 15 was. Op een gegeven moment had ze een gehele collectie verpest en wilde ze dit goed maken door een hele nacht zelf kleding te ontwerpen en te naaien. Haar baas was ziedend en ontsloeg haar onmiddelijk met haar hele collectie. Ze werd aangenomen door Hana Sogen, een beroemde en machtige vrouw die in heel veel modebladen haar faam maakte. Ze nam Tsuki aan en zette haar aan het werk. Ze had ook nog vele baantjes als actrices en stopte lange tijd met haar kledinglijn. opo haar16de stichtte ze een band met jeugdvrienden: Misaki en Myazakki. genaamd 'Kyoku Memo'. Zeer bekend werden ze niet en ze speelde ook voor kleine zalen, maar dat was voldoende voor Tsuki om haar huur te betalen toen ze op zestien jarige leeftijd al alleen ging wonen. Op een bepaald moment kreeg ze maar geen jobaanbieding en was ze voor iets langer dan een maand werkloos. Aishi Buno nam haar aan voor de serie "Beyblade!".Had ook een kleine modellen carriere, maar daarstopte ze mee omdat het niets voor haar was. Ze adopteerde een Puppy genaamd Potatoe die zelf ook al in een serie meespeelde. Beroep: Actrice, Zangeres,Ontwerpster. Tijdelijke baan gehad in een kledingzaak. Familie: Kaori Tsu, moeder. Tsosho Tendo, vader en Yu Tendo haar broer. Series: *"Tsukiakari" oftewel "Maneschijn". Ze kreeg de hoofdrol en heette ze Tsuki. *"Fushiginokuni no" oftewel "In een Wonderland". Een soort Spin-off van Alice in Wonderland waar ze een bijrol kreeg als dochter van de hoedenmaker. *"Chō hoshī mono" oftewel "Butterfly Wish". Kreeg ze de hoofdrol en heette ze Chohoshi. *"Beiburēdo" jawel, "Beyblade" waar ze Tsuki Tendo speelt. Haar huidige baan. Films: *"Shikuretto Tsuin" oftewel "Twins Secret". Een verhaal over een tweeling die elkaars leven deelde en één hart. Stierf de een dan stierf de ander ook. Ze speelde in haar eentje Shinzu en Daiya, de tweeling. *"Fenikkusu no senshi" oftewel "Phoenix Warrior". Een film over een meisje dat de gaves van een feniks bezat en gebruikte om mensen te helpen. Ze speelde Feniksu Hana. *"Pendantoheddo" oftewel "Locket" gaat over een groep meisjes die een ketting vinden die alle geheimen van mensen kon onthullen door een bepaald licht uit te stralen, deze kon hen ook transformeren. Ze speelde dit samen met Misaki en Myazakki. Zij speelde Shugo. *"Auru to mori" oftewel "Auru and The Forest" ging over een meisje Auru, gespeeld door Tsuki, die het woud moet beschermen in opdracht van een gouden uil. Liedjes: *"Taiyo" "Sunlight" *"Inori" "Prayer" *"Negai" "Wish" *"Watashi to sekai" "Me and the World" *"Ai wa meishidesu." "Love is a noun" *"Hon'yaku wa hitsuyō arimasen", "Translation not nessecary" Kledinglijn: "Menimieru utsukushi-sa", "zichtbare schoonheid" omdat ze vaak werd gepest door haar haarkleur. Haar vriendinnen zeiden steeds tegen haar dat innerlijke het mooist is en dat dat zichtbaar werd bij haar. tsu phoenix.jpeg|Tsuki als Feniksu tsu t.jpg|Tsuki als vlinder tsuki twin.jpeg|Tsuki als beide Shinzo en Daiya tsuki moon.jpeg|Tsuki als het meisje van de maan. tsuki's band.jpeg|Tsuki, Myazakki en Misaki in haar band. tsu kid.jpeg tsu tsu.jpeg tsuki amakase.jpeg|Tsuki in "Locket" tsuki blossom.jpeg tsuki dojo.jpeg tsuki dream.jpeg tsuki model.jpeg|Tsuki als model. tsuki serie.jpeg|Tsuki in Beyblade tsukkii.jpeg|Tsuki nu. litle tsuki.jpeg|kleine Tsuki tsuki blossom.jpeg tsuki tendoooo.jpeg tsuki tsu tendo.jpeg tsuki1.jpeg tsuki angel.jpeg tsuki and myuu.jpeg|Tsuki en Myuu Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Bestanden